BATMAN NIGHT OF THE REAPER
by john rezendes
Summary: IT'S SEVEN MONTHS AFTER DICK GRAYSON HAS BECOME THE NEW BATMAN. HERO GOES ROUGE. ON EARTH SIXTY FIVE, MOST NAMES AND EVENTS ARE THE SAME. A FEW AREN'T. AN OLD FOE WILL BE REBORN. THIS SERIES OF SHORT STORIES WILL LEAD TO THE RETURN OF BRUCE WAYNE.
1. Chapter 1

BATMAN

NIGHT OF THE REAPER

PROLOG

OUR STORY OPENS SEVEN MONTHS AFTER DICK GRAYSON HAS BECOME BATMAN. BRUCE WAYNE, THE ORGINAL BATMAN IS STILL MISSING IN ACTION. DAMIN WAYNE, BATMAN'S SON BY TALIA IS THE NEW ROBIN. HE IS SEARCHING FOR HIS ADOPTIVE FATHER BATMAN.

THE CHAOS THAT GRIP GOTHAM AND BROUGHT THE POLICE TO THEIR KNEES IS NOW ALMOST UNDER CONTROL. DURRING THE CHAOS MANY COPS AND CRIMANALS WERE KILLED, ALONG WITH SEVERAL VILLIANS.

THE HUNTRESS DURRING THE CHAOS TRACKED DOWN AND KILLED SEVERAL BATMAN FOES, INCLUDING CRAZY STRIK, JANE DOE AND THE THIRD MAD HATTER. SHE LAID LOW FOR A WHILE AFTERWARDS, BUT IS NOW ACTIVE.

THE JOKER HAD TRACKED DOWN AND KILLED TEN OUT OF TWELVE VILLIANS FROM THE BLACK GLOVE CLUB, WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR BATMAN'S DISAPPERANCE. THE TWO SURVIVORS ARE BOUSE AND DR. HURT. HE HAS FLED TO MEXICO, BUT BOUSE REMAINED IN GOTHAM.

A NEW BLACKMASK HAS ROSE. HE ELIMANTED HIS RIVALS AND IS NOW THE CRIME BOSS OF GOTHAM. HE HAS ALSO DRIVEN TWO-FACE AND PENGUIN OUT OF TOWN. HE HAS ALSO GOT A FEW VILLIANS TO WORK FOR HIM BY PLANTING A TINY EXPLOSIVE DEVICE IN THEIR BODIES.

TALIA IS HELPING RED ROBIN TO LOOK FOR BATMAN, WHO IS THE LOVE OF HER LIFE. HER FATHER RA'S AL GHUAL IS PLANNING AN MAJOR OPERATION IN A FEW MONTHS. HE HAS A NEW BRIDE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN DECADES. HER NAME IS ELVEN GHUAL.

THE REAPER IS KILLING CRIMANALS. THIS NEW REAPER SURFACED FOUR MONTHS AFTER BATMAN DISAPPERED. HE HAS KILLED OVER ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY CRIMANALS, INCLUDING THE THIRD TWO-FACE, THE SECOND SPELLBINDER, AND THE SINGALMAN.

THIS SERIES OF SHORT STORIES WILL CHRONICLES THE NEXT FIVE MONTHS AND LEAD INTO A NOVEL. THE RETURN OF BRUCE WAYNE. THIS SERIES OF STORIES TAKES PLACE ON A PARREL WORLD CALLED EARTH SIXTY FIVE.


	2. Chapter 2

BATMAN

NIGHT OF THE REAPER

CHAPTER ONE

DURRING THE LAST NIGHT OF AUGUST. A SECOND RATE BATMAN FOE. THE SECOND TWO-FACE AKA GEORGE BLAKE IS RUNNING FOR HIS LIFE. THE REAPER JUST KILLED HIS GANG OF SIX, A FEW MINUTES EARLIER. HE IS NOW CHASING DOWN GEORGE, WHO IS SCARED FOR HIS LIFE.

GEORGE HAVE BEEN COMMINTING FOR THIRTY YEARS. HE STARTED TO DISGUSE HIMSELF AS TWO-FACE FIVE YEARS AGO. HE HAD HOPE, THAT THE REAL TWO-FACE WILL GET THE BLAME FOR HIS CRIMES.

BATMAN SAW RIGHT THROUGH IT. THEY FOUGHT SEVERAL TIMES OVER A TEN DAY PERIOD, BEFORE BATMAN TOOK HIM DOWN. HE ESCAPED TWO YEARS AGO AND WAS TAKEN DOWN AGAIN. BLAKE, LIKE MANY OTHERS VILLIANS ESCAPE FROM PRISON DURRING THE CHAOS, THAT FOLLOWED BATMAN'S APPERANT DEATH.

HE GATHERED SIX OF HIS FRIENDS, WHO LIKE HIM ARE CAREER CRIMANALS AND WENT ON A CRIME SPREE. DURRING THIS SPREE HIS TWO SONS WERE CAUGHT BY THE NEW BATMAN AND SENT TO PRISON.

BLAKE DURRING THIS PERIOD KILLED TWO COPS AND CRIPPLED THREE OTHERS. HE ALSO KILLED THREE CILVIANS AND INJURED SIX OTHERS. THE CITY HAS PUT A QUARTER MILLION DOLLARS ON HIS HEAD.

GEORGE BLAKE IS SIX FEET TALL AND HAS AVERGE BUILD. HE HAS TWENTY-TWENTY VISION. HE HAS A THIRD NIPLE. HE HAS A SCAR ON HIS BACK, FROM THE LAST BATTLE, HE HAD WITH BATMAN, TWO YEARS AGO. THE SCAR IS EIGHT INCHES LONG.

BLAKE RUNS DOWN THE BLOCK AND TURNED LEFT. AFTER RUNNING PAST TWO BUILDINGS, HE THEN TURN LEFT AGAIN AND RAN INTO THE ALLEY. AS HE IS LOOKING AROUND TO FIND A PLACE TO HIDE, HE THINKS TO HIMSELF. I KNEW, THIS WAS GOING TO BE ONE OF THOSE DAYS, WHEN I GOT UP.

HE RAN TOWARDS A GROUP OF BOXES, HALF WAY IN THE ALLEY. THE BOX IS BIG ENOUGH TO HIDE HM, IF HE CURLS UP LIKE A BALL. AS HE ALMOST GET TO THE BOXES. THEN TWO SHOTS RING OUT AND HIT HIM IN THE BACK OF HIS KNEES LIKE A HOT KNIFE GOING THROUGH BUTTER.

BLAKE FALLS DOWN TO THE GROUND IN TERMINDOUS PAIN. HE SCREAMS OUTLOUD, AT THE TOP OF HIS LUNGS. "YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, MY FREAKIN KNEES." HE THEN GRABED HIS KNEES. HE THEN HEARD FOOTSTEPS COMING TOWARDS HIM. HE LOOKS UP TO SEE THE REAPER. "R-REAPER!" SAID BLAKE IN A LOUD FRIGHTFUL VOICE. THE REAPER IS SIX AND A HALF FEET TALL. HE IS WEARING A RED ARMOUR MADE OUT OF STEEL. UNDERNEATH IS KEVLAR BODY ARMOUR. HE IS WEARING A WHITE MASK IN THE SHAPE OF A SKULL.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED IN PRISON GEORGE." SAID THE REAPER IN A COLD VOICE.

"H-HOW DO YOU KNOW MY REAL NAME?" SAID GEORGE.

"YOU WILL NEVER KNOW, YOU SCUM. ALL OF YOUR KIND WILL BE HUNTED DOWN, LIKE THE DOGS THEY ARE. " SAID REAPER IN A COLD VOICE.

"W-WHAT!, CAN WE MAKE A DEAL?" I DON'T WANT TO DIE. SAID GEORGE IN A DESPARTE VOICE.

THEN REAPER FIRES HIS GUN. THE SHOT GOES INTO THE LEFT SHOULDER, LIKE FIRE.

BLAKE SCREAMS AT THE TOP OF HIS LUNGS IN TERMINDOUS PAIN, AS THE BLOOD IS POURING OUT LIKE A WATER FROM A FOSSIT.

"DOES THAT ANSWER YOUR QUESTION, MURDEROUS SCUM?"

BEFORE GEORGE CAN SAY ANYTHING. THE REAPER FIRES HIS GUN AT GEORGE. THE SHOT HITS GEORGE IN HIS HEAD AND SPLATTERS HIS BRAIN OVER THE ALLEY. BLAKE DIED INSTANTLY AND THE REAPER PUTS HIS SIGN ON BLAKE'S BODY.

THEN THE REAPER RUNS OUT OF THE ALLEY AND DOWN TWO BLOCKS. HE THEN GOES INTO ANOTHER ALLEY. THERE HE GOES INTO ANOTHER ALLEY. THERE HE GOES INTO A SECRET ENTRANCE WHICH LEADS INTO A BUILDING, HE OWNS.

TWO HOURS LATER, THE POLICE IS AT THE CRIME SCEEN. COMMINSHER GORDON WALKS UP TO DETECTIVE ALLEN. "IS IT THE REAPER'S WORK?" SAID GORDON IN A COOL VOICE.

"YES IT IS, AS A MATTER OF FACT. THE BODY HAS BEEN I.D AS GEORGE BLAKE."SAID ALLEN WITH A SMILE.

"THE SECOND TWO-FACE IS DEAD. WELL, HE DID THIS CITY ANOTHER FAVOUR, AND I WILL TELL HIM, WHEN I BOOKE HIM FOR MURDER." SAID GORDON IN A COOL VOICE.

THEN BULLOCK WALKED UP. "COMMINSHER, WE GOT ANOTHER DEAD VILLIAN IN THE ABANDON WAREHOUSE DISTRICT." SAID BULLOCK SMILING.

"WHO IS IT?" ASKED GORDON.

"T'S THE ORGINAL KILLER MOTH, WITH AN ARROW IN HIS CHEST."

"WELL IT'S A GOOD NIGHT FOR US AND A BAD NIGHT FOR THE VILLIANS." SAID GORDON IN A COOL VOICE, BUT SECRETLY HE IS HAPPY WITH THE DEATHS OF THE VILLIANS.


	3. Chapter 3

BATMAN

NIGHT OF THE REAPER

CHAPTER TWO

THE HUNTRESS AKA HELENA BERTINLIA JUST KILLED LEFTY. A SMALL TIME HOOD, WHO KILLED TWO PEOPLE FOR THE DEMONS. THERE A BIKER GANG. SINCE BATMAN DISAPPERED A YEAR AGO. SHE HAS KILLED THREE BAT VILLIANS AND SIXTY-SEVEN CRIMANALS. SHE ALSO KILLED SUPERMAN FOE LIVE WIRE.

HER FATHER WAS THE HEAD OF ONE OF THE MAFIA FAMILIES OF GOTHAM. WHEN SHE WAS A LITTLE GIRL. HER FATHER AND MOTHER WAS KILLED IN A MAFIA CIVIL WAR AND SHE WAS RAPED.

SHE STARTED HER CRIME FIGHTING CAREER EIGHT YEARS AGO, WHEN SHE TURNED TWENTY-FOUR. SHE HAD GOT HER DAY JOB OF A FIFTH GRADE TEACHER.

NOW THAT BATMAN WAS GONE AND A NEW ONE ROSE UP. SHE WENT BACK TO KILLING CRIMANALS EIGHT MONTHS AGO. HER FIRST KILL, WAS THE KILLER OF HER PARNETS, WHO ALSO RAPED HER. THEN SHE KILLED THE MOB BOSS, WHO ORDERED THE HIT ON HER PARNETS.

SHE DECIDED TO LAY LOW FOR A WHILE AFTER GRAYSON BECAME BATMAN. SHE RETURNED A FEW WEEKS AGO. NOW SHE IS ON THE TRAIL OF THE ORGINAL KILLER MOTH. THE SECOND WAS KILLED TWO YEARS AGO BY SUPERBOY PRIME. THE THIRD WAS CAPTURED TWO MONTHS AGO.

THE ORGINAL KILLER MOTH ESCAPE FROM PRISON TEN MONTHS AGO. HE'S BEEN ON A CRIME SPREE EVER SINCE. WHICH INCLUDES KILLING SIX PEOPLE, OF WHICH THREE WERE COPS.

THE KILLER MOTH BASE OF OPPERATIONS IS VERON APPRTMENTS. THE ENTIRE BLOCK HAS BEEN ABANDON SINCE THE EARTHQUAKE FOUR YEARS AGO. SHE FOUND HIS BASE LAST NIGHT. SINCE SHE KNEW, WERE HIS BASE IS. SHE WENT THERE TO WAIT FOR HIM. WHEN SHE GOT THERE, SHE FOUND HIS SISTER THERE.

SHE QUIETLY ENTERED THE APPARTMENT BUILDING. SHE THEN QUIETLY WALKED TO THE FOURTH FLOOR. THERE SHE ARMED HER CROSSBOW. THEN SHE FIRED HER CROSSBOW AT HER. THE ARROW SOARED THROUGH THE AIR, LIKE A JET PLANE. THE ARROW HIT HER IN THE HEART, KILLING HER INSTANTLY. AS SHE DROPED TO THE FLOOR, SHE RANED TO THE BODY.

SHE HID THE BODY ON THE SIXTH FLOOR, IN ROOM 631. THEN SHE WENT TO THE FOURTH FLOOR AND WAITED FOR KILLER MOTH. HIS SISTER WAS HIS PARTNER IN CRIME. HE IS IN FOR A BIG SURPRISE, WHEN HE FINALLY GETS HEAR, THOUGHT THE HUNTRESS.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER, THE ORGINAL KILLER MOTH FINALY SHOWS UP. WHEN HE COULDN'T FIND HIS SISTER. HE THOUGHT, SHE LEFT TO TAKE CARE OF HER SEVEN YEAR OLD SON.

HE WENT TO THE BATHROOM AND TURNED ON THE WATER. HE TOOK HIS OUTFIT OFF AND THEN, HE TOOK OF HIS UNDERWEAR. HE THEN GOT INTO THE BATHTUB, HE FELT GOOD.

THEN THE HUNTRESS QUIETLY CRACKED OPENED THE DOOR. THEN SHE PIONTED HER CROSSBOW AT KILLER MOTH. THEN SHE FIRED HER WEAPON. THE ARROW SOAR THROUGH THE AIR, LIKE A JET ENGINE AND HIT HIM IN THE CHEST, KILLING HIM INSTANTLY. THE WATER IN THE TUB, TURNED RED FROM HIS BLOOD.

SHE THEN WALKED TO THE BODY AND MADE SURE HE WAS DEAD, BY FFEELING HIS PULSE. THEN SHE LEFT QUICKLY AND WENT HOME.

A COP CAR GLIMPSED A MOTORCYCLE LEAVING. SO, THEY TOOK A LOOK AT THE BUILDING AND DISCOVERED THE BODY. THEN TWENTY MINUTES AFTER BULLOCK LEFT TO TELL THE COMMINSHER. THEY DISCOVERED THE BODY OF HIS SISTER.


End file.
